bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lofia (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820508 |no = 8367 |altname = Lofia |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 0 |description =Lofia è una ragazza che serve alla corte di Lustburg, la Terra della Magia. Adora leggere libri e tomi, ma è il tè amaro coi dolcetti che trova davvero irresistibile. Viene spesso presa in giro da Lord Michael, un Mago di corte anziano che si prende cura di lei come se fosse sua nipote. Nonostante la sua giovane età, i potenti incantesimi elementali di Lofia e la sua maestria nella cronomanzia la rendono un avversario da non sottovalutare. |summon = N-Non è che mi piaci o qualcosa del genere, ho solo fatto apparire troppi dolci! |fusion = Umgf... Troppo buono! Che profumino di muffin! |evolution = Perché fai così tanto per me? Sei davvero un Evocatore esasperante. |hp_base = 5871 |atk_base = 2405 |def_base = 2360 |rec_base = 2116 |hp_lord = 8387 |atk_lord = 3436 |def_lord = 3371 |rec_lord = 3023 |hp_anima = 9504 |rec_anima = 2725 |atk_breaker = 3734 |def_breaker = 3073 |def_guardian = 3669 |atk_guardian = 3136 |hp_oracle = 8237 |rec_oracle = 3470 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |ccant = 54 |ls = Rivelazione Sibillina |lsdescription = +85% a tutti i parametri delle creature d’acqua; i danni subiti aum. notev. la barra BB; grande ripristino PS x2 turni con PS sotto il 50%; con danni subiti sopra una certa quantità, 20% riduz. danni e prob. riduz. ATT di 1 turno con gli attacchi x2 turni |lseffect=* * * * |lsnote = Fills 5-8 BC, heals 3000-3500 HP & reduces damage and 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 5,000 damage |bb = Incanto Elementale |bbdescription = Potente combo di 24 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; 10% riduz. danni dalle creature di tutti gli elementi per 1 turno; notevole aum. barra BB per 3 turni se si subiscono danni; considerevole aum. numero di colpi per 3 turni; leggero aum. barra OD |bbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = 24 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Buco Nero |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 32 attacchi acqua/fuoco/terra/tuono su tutti; 10% riduz. danni da creature di tutti gli elementi per 1 turno; notevole aum. barra BB (se si subiscono danni) e danni elementali e aum. danni critici/Scintilla da creature d’acqua per 3 turni |sbbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, 150% elemental damage & 50% crit and Spark for Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Aumento di Zucchero |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 34 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; ripristina completamente i PS per 5 turni; enorme aumento DIF per 5 turni; riempie al massimo la barra BB; probabilità di attivazione BB/SBB/UBB due volte per 5 turni |ubbnote = 400% Def & 30% chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ccubbt = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Balzo Temporale |esitem = |esdescription = Notevole riduzione della barra BB necessaria per il BB; aggiunge gli effetti di rimozione e annullamento delle anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB; +20% a tutti i parametri delle creature d’acqua |esnote = 25% reduction |eseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * * * 120% del danno |bb10 =* * * * * 120% del danno |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 820507 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +40% su tutti i parametri |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa tutti i parametri da +40% a +60% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC (+25%) a ogni turno (per un massimo di 3 turni) |omniskill1_3_note = Aumento del 25% ogni turno + 75% aumento totale |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) |omniskill2_1_note = Aumento del 200% |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Gli effetti di base del SBB durano per un turno in più |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di riduzione dei danni subiti da creature di tutti i tipi di BB/SBB (+5%) |omniskill4_2_note = +5% aumento. 15% aumento totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000 PS) a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Cura 3500-4000 PS + 40% REC |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge bassa probabilità (10%) di 1 azione extra nello stesso turno al SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 10% di possibilità |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge probabilità (15%) di 2 azioni extra nello stesso turno al SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 15% di possibilità |omniskill4_6_sp = 50 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande riduzione dei danni aggiuntivi subiti (50%) per 5 turni all'UBB |omniskill4_6_note = 50% Mitigatione DoT |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Lofia Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +40% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa tutti i parametri da +40% a +60% *20 Sp - Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) *15 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) *15 Sp - Gli effetti di base del SBB durano per un turno in più *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000 PS) a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +40% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa tutti i parametri da +40% a +60% *15 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) *15 Sp - Gli effetti di base del SBB durano per un turno in più *25 Sp - Aggiunge bassa probabilità (10%) di 1 azione extra nello stesso turno al SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge probabilità (15%) di 2 azioni extra nello stesso turno al SBB **'Decisamente "Gamebreaking" come eventualità. Fortunatamente, parliamo solo di un 15%. Anche se BF ci ha insegnato che anche la statistica più bassa, a volte può risultare decisiva ai fini di un completamento.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +40% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa tutti i parametri da +40% a +60% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC (+25%) a ogni turno (per un massimo di 3 turni) *20 Sp - Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) *15 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) *25 Sp - Aggiunge bassa probabilità (10%) di 1 azione extra nello stesso turno al SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000 PS) a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}